


A Nightmare to Remember

by asario



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Finn had a nightmare and the one time that he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare to Remember

The first time that Finn had had the nightmare, he had been alone. It hadn’t been long after he had woken up, still stuck in medbay recovering from his wounds on the Starkiller base. Poe had been by his side more often than not, always talking and smiling and making Finn smile. It was always good, always fun, even when he was in so much pain. The only time that Poe hadn’t been there was when he had a mission or duties to perform. At that point, the medical staff didn’t even attempt to kick Poe out since he always found a way to sneak back in (he had heard the stories).

It had taken a while, but Finn convinced Poe to get some real rest in his own bunk. He’d been reluctant to go, that much had been obvious. At Finn’s insistence though, he finally relented. Before he left, he made sure that Finn knew that he would back as soon as he got some rest and that Finn needed to get some himself. He was still recovering after all.

When he was gone, Finn tried to relax, trying not to think about how quiet it was. It was unsettling, after getting used to the sound of Poe’s voice. It took a little bit of time, between the pain and the feelings, but he slipped into a doze. 

There was nothing at first, just darkness. But then it started to come. It was just flashes at first, images more than anything else, but then it came in force. Kylo Ren killing Han Solo, fighting Ren after he had hurt Rey, and then the pain. The first strike to his shoulder and then the one to his back. Unlike what really happened, when he passed out, he watched as Rey fought Ren. Only this time, she lost, that red lightsaber piercing her chest to her back. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

What came next was even worse. When he looked up to the sky, there was an explosion, one of the X-Wings that had been attacking the base blown up. He didn’t know how, but he _knew_ who was in that X-Wing and all he could do is scream…

“Poe!” He awoke with a gasp, a sharp pain lancing through his back as he jerked in the bed. He was panting and he feel sweat on his body, from head to toe. With a wince, he sat up slowly, wiping away the sweat on his brow. 

“That didn’t happen,” he murmured, trying to slow his breathing and his racing heart. Quietly, as quietly as he could, he kept up the mantra, trying to convince himself that his nightmare wasn’t real.

When Poe came the next day, Finn was back to normal. But the look that the pilot gave him, contemplative and knowing, made him itch and look away. Poe was back to normal after a moment though as if nothing had happened. He started to joke and laugh, tell stories, and that eased the rest of Finn’s fears.

After that, Poe was his constant guard, not allowing him to fall asleep on his own again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Dream Theater's "A Nightmare to Remember".


End file.
